


East from there

by cruentum



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eruri Week, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, eruri - Freeform, implied Levi/OFC, implied gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruentum/pseuds/cruentum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They happened upon Levi's village. Titans get killed. So do memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	East from there

**Author's Note:**

> For eruri week, day three: Home

Levi recognized the village the moment they rode into it. The square in the middle, the house to the left that had had the butcher and the house across from there that had had the boy he'd first sucked off during one of the feasts. They'd stolen away, and he'd got to his knees, and the kid had been a fuckwit about it, but firsts and all.

He remembered firsts much like he remembered this place, and both sat uneasy in his gut when they decided to camp in the old hall, the breeze carrying the scent of the nearby woods through the broken windows after the battle with titans towards the east, leaving all of them slain in the woods but too familiar. They shared the big room, rolls of bedding spread along the walls, most of them whispering in small groups long past the time they'd extinguished the torches.

"I fucked a girl there," Levi said, staring at the dark ceiling. He pointed towards a door in a nook though he doubted Erwin was able to see it. He could barely see it himself. "She was fucking wet for it, getting down on my cock like no tomorrow. Fuck me, Levi, she was practically screaming loud enough I thought they'd hear it at the feast."

"They didn't."

"They didn't," Levi acquiesced. He remembered her cunt like it had been a few days not a few years. Like he hadn't fucked and killed more than his handful of titans (killing) and virgins (fucking, non-virgins too if he had to make exceptions). He'd fucked her then, and he'd killed her today. Or something that had been her then.

Erwin was jerking off on the bedroll next to him, under the thin sheet. The movement of his arm was a dead give-away, as was his scent, the heat of his body where he was pressed to Levi at shoulder and knee. Nevermind the way he jerked every time he twisted his hand down and went for his balls. He could never keep still.

"She turned into a titan later. I killed her today," Levi finished.

The movement next to him paused.

"Too bad titans don't have cunts. I'd go and fuck that again."

Erwin exhaled audibly. Exasperated. "Crass," he said.

Levi had it logged under honesty and a bit of soul-sharing. She'd gone down on him before. Had told him she'd never done it and all and swallowed him good. He'd used her tricks in the city later when he'd been hard up for money and not entirely good enough for the little jobs that would keep him afloat until the corps had come knocking.

"If it hadn't been for her, I'd be gnawing on your piece," Levi said as he reached over towards Erwin and pushed his hand away to make room for himself. He tightened his fingers just so to make Erwin groan, loudly, the sound carrying across the stone floor and briefly stopping the quiet conversations before everyone had enough decency to engage otherwise.

Levi leaned across and sucked Erwin down to the root, the hot weight of his cock pressing Levi's tongue to his bottom lip. He stretched it out, and spit began to slip from his mouth down his chin as Erwin covered Levi entirely with his sheet and folded his hands over Levi's head on top of the sheets.

"Tomorrow," Erwin said to someone, Mike maybe, as he forced Levi's head down and his cock further down Levi's throat. He sounded desinterested at best from what Levi could tell, but his world was moist and stinking of Erwin's crotch and filled with his own harsh breaths and sounds of slurping movements and bubbling breaths. Erwin forced his hips up and his cock into Levi's mouth, fucking him good under the sheets and ignoring how Levi pinched his thighs when it got a little much.

Just a little. Like slicing the girl he'd fucked from crotch to throat, in titan-form albeit. He'd retched in the bushes after. Then he'd fucked Erwin. He'd grabbed him and pushed him up against a tree and his trousers down and fucked him with his hands curled into his maneuver gear, pushing him about as he liked. Levi got his cock in and started fucking away, relishing the slap of Erwin's cock and balls to the bark of the tree, his harsh breaths and the hint of whimpers in his throat. He'd pulled out after and watched the come leak from Erwin's hole while the stinking guts of the girl-cum-titan had pooled at their feet.

"I should fuck her slit now," Levi had said.

Erwin had pulled him from the corpse towards the next clearing with his trousers still around his ankles and his ass still leaking Levi's come. 

Now as Levi was swallowing Erwin's cock, getting it down good and wet, the memory of the girl was fainter. He remembered the music but every time he took Erwin to the hilt, the way she tasted faded, the way she had felt, what her name had been, and all she became was the titan he'd sliced top to toe earlier.

Levi made a mess of Erwin's crotch and only drew his fingers through the spit and pre-come to finger Erwin's ass and play with his balls while the unofficial strategy meetings took place above the sheet, above Levi's head.

"He'll be fine with that," Erwin decided now, implying Levi, as he pressed his hands down hard enough that Levi choked on the cock, gagging, bile trying to force its way out. But Erwin kept him there, made him swallow it down again. Made him swallow it.

Earlier he'd sent Levi back to clean up the girl. Told him to get in there with his hands and scoop up there guts.

"That the cunt you'd fucked?" he asked on a whisper because others didn't hear him talk like that. "That's not a cunt now. That's just a titan."

They weren't people with pasts now either, they were just soldiers. Levi swallowed Erwin's come all neat, and when he pulled off he went to sleep on his own bedroll, his mouth still tasting of Erwin.

Erwin's fingers found their way into Levi's hair, stroking him like a pet. I've got a cunt to fuck, he wanted to tell Erwin, but he fell asleep before he could.


End file.
